<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pov Some Sad Loser is Sad by TEETHEATERR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804254">Pov Some Sad Loser is Sad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEETHEATERR/pseuds/TEETHEATERR'>TEETHEATERR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Both of this man's husbands die holy shit, Cuddling, Dawnguard DLC, Dead Husbands, Dragonborn - Freeform, Forsworn, He says poggers or calls people simps and brushes it off as dragon tongue, Hurt No Comfort, I do not talk about the Vampire lord form it's so fucking ugly, M/M, Marriage, Monsters, Murder, Not being alcoholic but. They drink sometimes, Not getting over death, OC is rich, Oc is a vampire, Other, Phobia can speak dragon he isn't a pussy like canon dragonborn, Phobia has curved teeth and it's mentioned that's how he fights, Phobia is attracted to old vampires that want to murder their kids ig, Phobia is not lore friendly, Phobia is too short for this bs, Revenge, Sobbing, Some Fluff, Somehow, Spoilers, Stormcloaks, Survivors Guilt, Teeth, There are other character's im too lazy to tag them all, They're vampires they sleep in those, Tragedy, Ulfric isn't racist, Ulfric isn't racist anymore wooo, Ulfric won the war, Vampires, Werewolves, Yelling, a lot of crying, both of his husbands were huge muscular men, coffins, mentions of other OCs - Freeform, one was an orc so obviously he got towered over</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEETHEATERR/pseuds/TEETHEATERR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lol dragonborn oc shit lol<br/>i don't write chapters in order, just kind of oneshots ig</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ghorbash the Iron Hand/Original Male Character(s), Harkon (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ghorbash the Iron Hand, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Harkon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pov Some Sad Loser is Sad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WAlkyxz2mU listen to this while you read, it's literally what this stupid fuck does lol<br/>uhh phobia murders the dawnguard bc they killed his hot vampire husband</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>currently being rewritten as of October 31st</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>god damn I need to work on this more</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>